one_direction_1dfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Wish
'I Wish:' Esta es la sexta pista del álbum Up All Night, escrita por Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk y Savan Kotecha y producida por los dos primeros. Su duracion es de 3 minutos y 37 segundos(3:37) 'Lyrics:' LiamNa na na na naNa na na na na ZaynHe takes your handI die a littleI watch your eyesAnd I'm in riddlesWhy can't you look at me like that LiamNa na na na naWhen you walk byI try to say itBut then I freezeAnd never do itMy tongue gets tiedThe words get trapped HarryI hear the beat of my heart getting louderWhenever I'm near you AllBut I see you with himSlow dancingTearing me apart'Cause you don't seeWhenever you kiss himI'm breaking ZaynOh, how I wish that was me LiamNa na na na naNa na na na na Harry(Zayn on harmonies)He looks at youThe way that I wouldDoes all the thingsI know that I couldIf only time, could just turn back Zayn(Niall on harmonies)'Cause I've got three little wordsThat I've always been dying to tell you AllBut I see you with him slow dancingTearing me apart'Cause you don't seeWhenever you kiss himI'm breaking Harry(Zayn on harmonies)Oh, how I wish that was meWith my hands on your waistWhile we dance in the moonlightI wish it was meThat you call later on'Cause you wanna say good night Liam(Harry on harmonies)'Cause I see you with himSlow dancingTearing me apartCause you don't see AllBut I see you with him slow dancingTearing me apartCause you don't seeWhenever you kiss himI'm breaking HarryOh, how I wish ZaynOh, how I wish HarryOh, how I wish, that was me ZaynOh, how I wish, that was me 'Letra en español:' Él toma tu mano Yo muero un poco Miro tus ojos Y estoy en un enigma ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme de esa manera? Cuando caminas cerca Intento decirlo Pero entonces me congelo Y nunca lo hago Mi lengua se tranca, las palabras quedan atrapadas Escucho el latido de mi corazón acelerándose cada vez que estoy cerca de ti Pero te veo con él Bailando lentamente Me mata por dentro porque no te das cuenta Cada vez que lo besas Me estoy muriendo Oh, cómo desearía ser yo Él te mira De la forma en la que yo lo haría Hace todas las cosas Que sé que yo podría hacer Si tan solo el tiempo pudiera regresar Porque tengo tres pequeñas palabras que siempre morí de ganas de decirte. Pero te veo con él Bailando lentamente Me mata por dentro porque no te das cuenta Cada vez que lo besas Me estoy muriendo Oh, cómo desearía ser yo Con mis manos en tu cintura Mientras bailamos bajo la luna Desearía ser yo Al que llamaras bien tarde Porque quieres decirle buenas noches Pero te veo con él Bailando lentamente Me mata por dentro, porque no te das cuenta Pero te veo con él Bailando lentamente Me mata por dentro porque no te das cuenta Cada vez que lo besas Me estoy muriendo Oh, cómo desearía Oh, cómo desearía Oh, cómo desearía ser yo Oh, cómo desearía ser yo thumb|center|392px Categoría:Canciones